


Lazy Afternoon

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba and Hange enjoy a lazy afternoon together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

“Hey! What’re you doin?” Nanaba peeked around the door frame, confirming her prediction was right. No one was in their room but Hange. Good. Everyone else took advantage of the day off to go into town, hang out, or just get away for a few hours. She'd been wanting some one on one time with her friend. Every since their last talk, Hange had gained a little bit more control over her anger. Even channeling it into the classroom. Which is why Nanaba wanted to talk to her now.

 

Hange was sprawled across her bed, books piled around her, pencil going like crazy over the pages of her journal. She acted like she didn't hear Nanaba at first, but then flipped her head up, crazy hair and all, when she finished her thought.

 

“Hey! Thought you went out with everyone else!” Hange had a big smile on her face, thankful for some company, even if it did break her train of thought. “I was just making notes on some of the other things in the books we didn't talk about. Pretty fascinating!”

 

Hange moved her collection of materials to make room. She sat with her back against the wall, feeling the need to straighten it out. Nanaba flopped on the bed, resting her head in Hange’s lap. Hange ran her fingers through Nanaba’s hair, almost instinctively.

 

“I actually wanted to ask you about some things from class.”

 

It wasn’t a lie. She understood it, she just wanted to be with Hange. Nothing special, just her company. And what better excuse than to get her talking about something she had read.

“Oh? What's that?” Hange asked as her eyes lit up.

 

Bingo thought Nanaba. “What did you think of the lesson yesterday? I found it interesting how titans can essentially cheat death if you don't get them in the right spot.”

 

A smile formed across Hange's face as her mind went to work. “Titan anatomy is interesting,” she began.

 

Nanaba couldn't exactly tell you what followed, just that listening to her go on and on about something she was  passionate about made her happy. Hearing the thought she put into the subject and the drive she had to learn more. She kept playing with her hair, causing Nanaba to slowly drift in and out of sleep. Whether Hange was aware of this or not, Nanaba didn't know. She continued her spiel until she was worn out herself.

 

Hange looked down and chuckled when she saw her sleeping friend in her lap. She figured that's what had happened. Hange carefully laid Nanaba’s head on the bed, slid herself down next to her, and wrapped her arms around her friend. Kissing her forehead, she squeezed her tighter and let herself slip into a late afternoon nap.


End file.
